Network-based electronic marketplaces are becoming increasingly popular venues for users (e.g., individuals, companies, and corporations) to perform purchase transactions whereby a seller agrees to transfer ownership of an item, or to perform a service, for an exchange of value. Very often, such a purchase transaction may impose payment obligations on one or more of the parties to a purchase transaction.
A number of network-based payment systems currently facilitate payments between users in satisfaction of such payment obligations. Where a particular user has engaged in multiple purchase transactions, utilizing one or more transaction systems, making payments for these multiple transactions can be cumbersome.